


【711-98-67】Poison

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 胆怯，无法清醒，又要说谎了。
Relationships: 勋宽, 圆勋, 率宽
Kudos: 5





	【711-98-67】Poison

**Author's Note:**

> *私设如山极度ooc变态狗血文学  
> *dbq别骂了

夫胜宽到家时已经快十二点，指针滴答滴答地不肯跨过这最后一个关卡来到第二天。已经是脱掉外套也褪不下寒气的深冬，凉意紧紧的扒着身体，由发旋至颈窝，结了霜的睫毛在暖烘烘的屋子里逐渐化出了水儿。

里屋的人还睡着，但睡得极不安稳，翻来覆去的在梦中像只受惊的白猫。

李知勋又一次从噩梦中醒来，身子歪曲成奇怪的形状，脖子好像睡落枕般疼痛。手在身旁随意地划拉几下——还空空的床铺，夫胜宽还没回来。费了点儿力气把自己身子摆正爬回枕头上躺好，平复着喘息，额头后背还挂着薄汗，闭上眼睛又是刚刚梦魇中的场景。

他拉着夫胜宽的手在一群人里跑着，巨大的火球仍肆意地砸下，同伴一个个被红色击中、烧灼、吞没，尖叫声还没出口就被火焰吞噬，被吃掉的人类甚至都来不及呼救。被看作城市地标的那栋建筑被火舌从下至上地舔过，墨绿色镜面接连炸开直至离天空最近的那层。轰——，是那幢直插入云的倒塌，还是身后无止尽陷落的地面的哀鸣呢。

凉意掀开被子钻进来，是夫胜宽。

手腕被抓住，躺在被窝里的人摸起来也不是很暖的样子，却是一双有力的手，紧紧锁住夫胜宽的手腕让他挣扎不开。

薄汗还未消的小巧身子附上来，怕他跑走一般特意用了柔道里的姿势锁住他的小腿和腰腹，鼻子里呼出的气喷在夫胜宽脸上丝毫不避讳。

李知勋也无话可讲，直接就是上手扯夫胜宽的睡裤，伸手进去在底下的一包揉弄——本就有些濡湿的——刚做过的样子。

「李知勋你干什么——！松手！」呼救也好斥责也好都救不了夫胜宽的。

关节都被紧紧按住，逃不掉的，只能被吃掉。

整个人被翻过去，内裤扯到一半勒在肉乎乎的臀部下缘处，李知勋像块平坦的石头一般压在夫胜宽身上，「做过了吧？又？」压制的怒气甩在身下人的耳边，「后面松的很，干了一晚上吧？」

「你还舍得回来？！」被愤怒包裹住的火龙烧及身下人，要燃便燃得彻底——从里到外。

特意选的厚重质地的遮光窗帘拉得死死的透不进一丝路灯或者月光来，屋里也没有哪里点了亮光，被强迫地站立起来按道理来说是没有什么快感的，但身体永远比心诚实。被按住冲撞的同时耳朵里也撞进被手掌狠狠拍打的声音，先是被拎起腰身撅着屁股像一对成熟的蜜桃被皱缩又抻开的囊袋碰撞，隔着泥泞粘液发出湿乎乎又清晰的水声。

然后操干到夫胜宽连塌着腰都无法忍受酸痛的时候就把他整个人压制在床上，被压平后进入又是另外的角度，没有着力点又全是着力点，胸贴着背，胯骨贴着臀，膝盖贴着腿弯，只是无言地疯狂挺动着腰，一梭子一梭子扎进去，要多深有多深，肠壁被翻卷着发烫。呜咽也好呻吟也好尖叫也好，都叫身下人喊不出便哑在嗓子里，像是惩罚一般，纤细的腰肢被钉在床上看不见的十字架上，指腹深陷进没什么肉的手腕，也被摊开系在十字架的横栏上，刻下发白的印记。

那人大约不敢在夫胜宽身上真的留下印记，所以即使是这样也抓不到实在的证据。

但李知勋不同，他喜欢听到夫胜宽像瓷器被摔落地面碎裂的声音，美好的事物被打破难道不会更美吗。

颈骨处反复噬咬，露出恶魔的尖锐下牙刺到一半的位置——疼痛却不会出血，再收了力混着唾液以此为点扩散磨蹭。薄腰处留下指痕，臀上留下紫红色的掌印，整个后背也要变成斑斑点点的一片红才好。因为手被束缚着不许他自己抚慰，茎身又被压紧在棉质的床单上蹭得生疼。

身下人断断续续的低声呢喃恳求也不理，爬山虎要缚紧自己的爱人直至被火焰完全吞没的一刻。

/  
又一次被刀子割开了啊。

磨得刚刚好的尖刀挑开绳索也割破他的皮肤，快刀也好慢刀子也好，心脏也跟着痛。

又一次的，被侵犯完之后，李知勋抱着他哭泣求他原谅。夫胜宽耳朵里还是时隔不久之前的，同样从李知勋嘴里冒出来的各式质疑，「究竟是谁？」「你们做了几次？」「从什么时候开始？」「你怎么那么贱？」「是个男人你都肯跟吧？」

夫胜宽已经懒得再申诉什么婚内强奸了，哪怕李知勋失去理智对他动粗的时候多少能听进去几句他的呼救，都好过现在。

像是家猫打碎了瓷盘子后的赎罪或是忏悔，李知勋白白的身体蜷成半团窝在夫胜宽身旁，只动用唇瓣那种亲吻，又一个个伤口吻过去，最后落在胸前被拧红的那两颗上，伸出小舌头一下一下地舔着再裹进嘴里像婴儿般吸吮。

混着眼泪。

「对不起...对不起...对不起胜宽...胜宽...不要离开我...求求你不要离开我。」

又来了。

哪里都痛，每次都好像被从里到外拆解了一遍，既有皮肉伤又有内伤，被凶狠的指印和拍打磨成钢筋铁骨一副不坏之躯，但后面仍有白花花的本该成为生命的液体流淌出来，混着一丝又一丝的红，就，

又来了。

「不会的。」夫胜宽抖着身体侧过身来把李知勋抱进怀里，扯到身后的伤口疼得他扯了扯嘴角，任李知勋把眼泪抹在他的胸口。

屋子有些天没好好打扫，拉开窗帘的时候有灰白色的细小颗粒在空中被冲散，地上被剪碎的光影又被缝成一块儿，张张扬扬的铺成一片柔软的毛茸茸。

夫胜宽坐在光影里，抱着膝盖等着，等着厨房里飘来米饭熟了的味道就一骨碌爬起来，拿一大碗拿一小碗，大大的白色骨瓷碗里盛上冒了尖儿的米饭，旁边小小的碗依偎在大碗旁边，瘦小单薄的像一个没长大的苦菜芽，里面只松松的填了一半白饭。

「知勋哥，吃饭了。」

小小软软的一团又从后面黏上来蹑手蹑脚地搂上夫胜宽的腰，不敢用力，像抱着打理一下就会破掉的彩虹泡泡一样轻轻环着，夫胜宽手里从泡菜坛子里夹泡菜的的动作停滞了一下，就感到小团子把脸贴上来蹭了蹭他的背。

「胜宽很疼吧。」入了秋按理来说本应是金灿灿一片干燥，可李知勋的眼泪怎么越变越多，怎么样都止不住。

「我说了疼的话，哥就会不弄疼我了吗。」坛子的盖子又被好好盖好，沾着辣椒碎片的白菜散发出诱人的香味。

「我不疼的，知勋哥，吃饭吧。」夫胜宽不动声色地把腰间的手抚去。

/  
夫胜宽晃悠进来的时候穿着肉粉色的软料休闲裤，裤脚松松地挽了两下，露出最纤细的脚踝来，单薄的两条腿在空荡荡的裤管里晃来晃去，看起来特别像没给够营养的豆芽菜。

「衣服脱了。」崔韩率的语气不善，面前的人就坐在白色的折叠床上，空气里弥漫着消毒水的味道，崔韩率已经受够了这种毫无意义的重复行为。

嘴犟心硬的这个人被阳光切割成碎片，崔韩率就看着他坠落，坠落，被日复一日重复堆叠的伤口扭曲，被隐秘的沼泽扭曲，被沙哑的喊不出口的呼救扭曲。

纤细的骨骼附着精韧肌肉，肌肉凹陷处生了浅浅的阴影，阴影里藏着细细密密的牙印和血痕留下的青紫。崔韩率弯下腰拾捡起地上堆叠的衣服，夫胜宽已经习惯在他面前脱得精光，赤条条一丝不挂。

夫胜宽垂着眼没有表情倚坐在白色床铺的一个边儿上，由着崔韩率隔着水雾的眼神在身上逡巡，紫红色的药水流淌过每一处伤口，白皙的背部旧伤叠着新伤，斑斑驳驳纠结成一片。

「趴着。」处理过身上的伤后崔韩率换了浸过热水的湿毛巾，顺着臀缝把没处理干净的干涸污渍擦干净，干掉的血不好擦，「忍着点儿。」

白色的枕头下传来闷哼声，崔韩率带着怨气手下难免力道控制不好，本就是隐秘的部位伤了，又隔了夜，先是扯破血痂涂上药就够疼上一阵子，顺着那里，沿着甬道，窜过脊柱，一圈圈绕着心脏的神经，让人疼痛。

「昨晚刚伤了的时候怎么不处理？」

小小薄薄的嘴唇快要咬出血珠，「疼得很，我...我自己下不去手。」夫胜宽总是很容易在崔韩率这里卸下心防，所有的疼痛都不忍了，所有的委屈都倾诉出口，可能是因为习惯了在穿着白色褂子的崔韩率面前脱掉所有衣服，连带着所有的隐忍也一并脱掉，疼痛就可以轻易说出口。

上好药崔韩率蹲在床头，一下一下抚着夫胜宽柔软的发旋，夫胜宽支着上半身爬起来，钻进崔韩率的怀里，把胸膛当作枕头，「我总不想叫你看到我狼狈的样子。」

「但我所有，所有狼狈的样子都被你看去了。」仰着头就能捕捉到两片柔软的唇瓣，含进嘴里，轻轻嘬着厮磨，崔韩率没有像往常一样推开他，由他亲着，探进舌头来，又握住洗的干涩发白的手。

「韩率不嫌我了。」

「本就没有嫌过。」

「可你从不让我吻你。」

脚踏车在窗外不远的石子路上吱吱嘎嘎，有猫在屋下房檐处挑衅般的叨扰，绿色在时光的沙漏里变成金黄色，随着一场秋雨扑簌簌地滚进尘泥，玫瑰花蕊冒出的生硬的刺。

「胜宽...不是也一样吗，从来不让我...」手臂小心翼翼地绕过伤口环住不剩几两肉的腰，嘴唇又被封住不让他继续说下去。

没有人该是生来就要受苦的模样，乞讨的小孩咿咿呀呀地敲响残破的碎碗，但即使胸口和胸口贴近挤压，任由两颗心脏并在一起跳动，也只能隔了两幅肋骨于近处相望，泪水汗水也不曾融合。

两条白花花的小腿像灵活的猫尾一样卷上身上人精实有力的腰，缠住了再用矜贵的毛发去撩拨揉搓，膝盖脚踝都被握住吻过，汹涌不安的河流被自然的力量接住，并在一起被崔韩率握着，等待一番涨潮再次回归平静。

怀里抱着的香香软软的人咳嗽了几声，挣扎着要坐起来说是觉得头晕恶心想吐，崔韩率贴了下额头，「有点发热，一会儿去找知秀哥看看，给你开点儿药。」

/  
全圆佑摘下耳机从录音室里出来，歌词本卷卷塞到在椅子上窝成一团的李知勋怀里，还毫不客气的卷走李知勋喝了一半的可乐，「我今天状态这么好，录音这么顺利，是不是该奖励奖励我。」

收尾保存工程，送走录音师，李知勋也坐回沙发里，把凑上来的全圆佑扒拉到一边，「我有点感冒，嗓子不是很舒服，你离我远一点儿，」

「录音阶段还没过去，还一半儿没录完呢，你别再被我传染感冒了，回头哑着嗓子我看你怎么唱。」

全圆佑手臂一伸把离得老远的背包捞过来，在内层翻了翻摸出一瓶维生素C，倒出一粒塞到李知勋嘴里说，「吃点维他命吧，好得快。」

李知勋的工作室整个布置成紫色的氛围，墙上挂着的霓虹灯如今撒着暧昧的光，屋内人不知窗外的月亮被雾霾染的上了砖红色的斑驳。李知勋想起自己的VLTN手提包最里面的小夹层一直放着的小分装药盒，维C、维B、鱼油、助消化的乳酸菌，还有两个他从来记不清的药。他总想不起来吃，每次到了日子还没吃完还会被连环炮的短信念叨。

「知勋再这样心不在焉的，我要生气了。」两只猫凑在一起的故事，无非谁按了谁的爪子谁咬了谁的尾巴，不需要毛线球就能转着圈的彼此缠绕撕咬在一起。也会敞开雪白的肚皮给人看，互相试探着谁占了上风给另一只舔毛。

通体雪白的小团子英短就算壮了那么一些，也不免落于下风，被压在身下舔个痛快。

前一秒爱意满满，后一秒气势汹汹，用尽了办法在额头嘴巴脖颈，还有锁骨胸口留下自己的气味。

脆弱被捉住舔舐的同时耳边同时传来佯装生气的质问，「和我在一起的时候，还想着你家胜宽吗？」蜜桃一样的肉垫被抓住凑去那人嘴边舔吻，湿漉漉的，黏糊糊的，像他俩之间不能同外人言明的关系。

前几天全圆佑难得撒娇耍赖地要他教他弹吉他，细长细长的手指按在琴颈上偏偏不好好按弦，说要学又不好好学，在李知勋凑过来的脖颈处吹气倒是很来劲。一个Dm和弦都按不住，也不知道长那么长手指干嘛用的，李知勋气的没了耐心，甩下这句话就往后躺倒在沙发上不理全圆佑。

「用来干你的啊。」说起荤话来可从来不含糊。全圆佑把李知勋的宝贝吉他靠墙边儿放好，欺身压上去，纤长的手指在李知勋唇边点来点去。

「怎么突然要学吉他？」李知勋踹了他一脚，把人从自己身上扒拉下去。

那人突然正了色，「写词还不够，我也想学着写歌。」

「给知勋写。」

「知勋那些情歌都是写给你的胜宽的，我知道。」

「没有一首是写给我的。」

李知勋回过神来，最近全圆佑提起胜宽的次数多了起来，尤其喜欢在做爱的时候提起来做比较。

脆弱的地方还握在人家手里上下抚慰着，白的反光的大腿被撑开后埋进来，李知勋颤抖着接纳他，全圆佑不许他闭眼，捏着他的两颊要他注视着自己，下面动得又慢又深。

一开始还饶有兴致地盯着李知勋的眼睛试图看出些什么，后来眼底好像被雾气遮住，垂下狭长的眼睛不再看他，只托着他的背下身用力。

李知勋听着全圆佑在耳边含含糊糊地不知说着什么。

好像在说，「没有...没有一首...是给我的。」

「知勋心里...也...没有...没有一点...我的地方。」

李知勋也无言，只是伸手抱住他精瘦的腰，下面卖力地夹着他，好像逃离胡思乱想的网，也好想让全圆佑逃离胡思乱想的网啊。

被拥抱，也被安抚。

远远地放在工作台上的手机嗡——嗡——震动，紫色的光线下亮起的屏幕上，信息是来自备注没有名字，只有一个太阳图样的人，

「我怀孕了。」

END.


End file.
